


The Time They Were Not On a Date

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [7]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Gabriel (2007), Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: AU-ish Sam, Basically this is Dean and Shadow, Cinnamon rolls, Coming Out, Coming Out is Never a One Time Deal, Gen, Genderqueer Dean, Genderqueer Dean Winchester, Long and Slow Process, Nonbinary Dean, Queer Dean, Queer Dean Winchester, Queer Shadow Moon, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans, Trans Dean, Trying to Come Out When the Conversations Were More Rare, Working off lots of steam, mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: In the aftermath of meeting Technical Boy, Shadow and Dean compare notes while they are not on a date.





	The Time They Were Not On a Date

You are driving Shadow’s car as fast as it will go and you can’t really breathe.

“That asshole,” you just keep repeating.

“I can take over if you need me to,” Shadow says. “At the next exit.”

“That asshole,” you repeat. You’re still not entirely sure why you’re upset or when you’ll stop being that way.

“Don’t listen to him. He is a walking, talking piece of shit.”

“Is he really after me?”

“Us. After us.”

“What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know the whole story…” Shadow starts. “When we see the next In n’ Out let’s pull over, I’ll buy us lunch and I’ll try to explain.

“You’re buying me a burger? Are we on a date?”

“I mean….”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“Yeah, I know, but I mean...well not right now.”

You laugh. “I really was kidding. It sounds like you’re sort of not, though.”

“I mean, I’m just saying that I wouldn’t be opposed to, you know, like, dates with queers. Other queers. Besides the ones we know.”

“I see.”

“So am I buying you lunch or not?”

“Sure.”

*~*~*

You sit in the restaurant and Shadow is mostly watching out the window. “So I don’t know a lot,” he says, “But Mr. Wednesday--I mean, Odin, I guess--he’s been warning me.”

“Warning you. About a war?”

“About a war. Between the old forces and new. Between him and Technical Boy.”

“Technical Boy?”

“The asshole. I think he got in through computer wires or something, he’s a sick fuck who probably invented ASCII porn.”

“Ugh, one of those.”

“And Usenet.”

“Of course.”

“And, you know, other stuff, IRC, stuff you use.”

“Stuff everyone is using.”

“Exactly.”

You nod.

“So, my brother, my father, people like my family,” you suddenly are admitting, “They hunt things like him.”

“Really? No shit?”

“No shit. Completely not shitting you.”

“That’s….”

“It would be okay if they weren’t complete pieces of dung beetle.”

“Shit, yeah, I’m sorry.”

“My dad drinks like a fish….Sam...Uh. Sam is… just… well, he likes to hunt. Like, monsters. But I think...if there weren’t monsters… Sam would still...hunt things. People.”

“Shit, Dean.”

“Sam is...I don’t know. I basically raised him by myself, so maybe it’s my fault.”

“Tinker Bell. It is not your fault.”

You snap to attention and search Shadow’s face. He’s not looking out the window anymore. He’s looking at you. Dead at you.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Eat your fries or I’m gonna steal ‘em. We’re going to need calories for this mess.”

“I kind of love you.”

Shadow smiles. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before you met me I was a fairy princess  
> I caught frogs and called them prince  
> And made myself a queen  
> Before you knew me I traveled around the world  
> I slept in castles and fell in love  
> Because I was taught to dream  
> I found mayonnaise bottles  
> And poked holes on top to capture Tinker Bell  
> And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye  
> But I could always tell
> 
> I believe in fairytales and dreamers' dreams  
> Like bed-sheet-sails  
> And I believe in Peter Pan  
> And miracles and anything I can to get by.....  
> And fireflies
> 
> "Life is hard, and so is love, child  
> Believe in all these things."  
> \- Lori McKenna


End file.
